Consequences
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Yay Inuyasha! rofl story contains spanking if you do not like do not read thank you
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was extremely stressed out. After all how the hell was she supposed to study when she was riding around on her bike in the feudal era looking for jewel shards? She had a

huge exam that she knew she was going to fail and she felt guilty for that and for worrying her mother and sota and gramps. But also she was being a complete bitch to every one here.

She knew she shouldn't be but just couldn't help herself. She sat under a tree by a hot spring just staring up at the sky. She really didn't want to be by any of them right now

knowing she'd probably snap. Decidingh tot ake a quick dip she slowly removed her school uniform tossing it at the tree and slid in. "mmm" She moaned. "This feels great." She

sighed and shut her eyes. A little while later Sango came to join her. "Hi Kagome." She greeted laying down her hiraikotsu by Kagome's clothes. "Ugh just leave me the hell alone."

Kagome whined. "What did you just say to me?" Sango asked shocked. "Oh my gosh just go the fuck away damn" Kagome yelled. Sango's face turned bright red she was furious.

"Kagome you can not talk to me like that I will not allow it." Sango said. "Oh really what are you gonna do huh?" Kagome snapped at her. Kagome saw Sango's face she looked terrifying.

Kagome backed away from the edge but Sango grabbed her kicking and screaming out by her wrist. SHe sat on a nearby rock quickly pulling her thrashing body over her lap.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked Miroku. "I don't know shouldn't we go see?" InuYasha shook his head in agreement. When they got there they froze in place seeing a

wet naked Kagome draped over Sango's knee fighting to get free. **"Kagome** smack smack smack **You** smack smack smack **will never **smack smack smack** talk to me** smack smack

smack **like that **smack smack **again**" smack smack smack smack smack smack smack. "Let go of me now!" Kagome screamed yelping when an extra hard smack hit her. "She must

have really pissed her off." InuYasha muttered. "You better be a little more careful around sango that looks really panful Miroku." InuYasha whispered. Miroku's face turned from shock

to terrified. "I definitely will it hurts enough when she smacks me in the face." "Let go of me you fucking bitch!" Kagome screamed. Miroku's expression turned back to shock quickly.

"Obviously a wet bare spanking isn't enough for you huh? InuYasha hand me a smacll branch from that tree." Sango said. InuYasha grabbed one handing it to sango. "Thanks." She said.

"No prob." InuYasha answered. Sango lifted the branch high into the air and Kagome clung to her friend's legs terrified. Swat. "owww!" KAgome cried tears starting to fall down her face.

Sango continued.

swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

Kagome was now laying limp over sango's Lap bawling. "Kagome why are you in this position?" Sango asked. "B-because ow! I was really ow! rude to you and dis owww! respectful.

Ow! SOrrrryyyy Sangooo!" She whined. "Good." Sango answered letting her up. She threw the branch aside. Kagome's backside was now covered in throbbing red marks from the top

to halfway down her thighs. She continued to cry and wipe the tears from her eyes. She was in too much pain to be embarassed by the fact that both the guys were there. Luckily

Shippo was napping. "It's Okay Kagome I forgive you now get dressed we have to go soon." Sango said. Kagome looked longingly at the hot spring. "No Kagome you had your chance

for that and you blew it now lets go if you set one toe in that spring I will not hesitate to whip your ass again so hurry up." Sango ordered. Kagome blushed now. "Yes Sango."

She nodded nt wanting to be spanked again. SHe got dressedand bowed towars Sango. "I'm so sorry for my behavior." She apologized. "I know. Come on let's go." Sango thew her

arm around Kagome walking with her. "Looks like we should spank Kagome more often maybe then she won't be nearly as grouchy." InuYasha laughed. "Sit boy." Kagome said

as InuYasha fell forcefully to the ground. "Ugh! WHat was that for?" "For laughing at me!" Kagome whined. "Fine I won't laugh but I'm serious Kagome for now on if you get as out of

control as you did with any of us we will not hesitate to spank you understand?" He asked. "Yes InuYasha."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they stopped to rest Kagome was in a very fowl mood. Her feet hurt from walking all day and her backside still ached a bit from Sango earlier, plus she had a throbbing head ache that wouldn't go away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm going to go find some food." She said. "Well I'm coming with you." He said. "No. I got it okaayyy." She said angrily.

"No it's not okay, it's dangerous which was why you need my help." He continued. "I said no thank you." She snapped. "Kagome." He growled.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was plunged into the rough earth beneath him. Miroku sighed, "I'll follow her, we'll be back soon." Sango nodded and Miroku followed Kagome as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Something's here." Kagome said. "Are you sure?" Miroku asked looking around. "Positive." She answered. "Then let's go get the others." Miroku said turning around.

Before he realized what was happening Kagome darted off in the opposite direction. "Kagome come back! Kagome stop! Do you want a spanking?" He yelled after her. Kagome blew him off, like Miroku would ever spank her… would he? She wondered Nervously. Oh well no time for that.

She kept running and drew her bow off her back getting it ready. "Hit the mark!" Miroku heard as a flash of pink light soared across the sky. He came running up behind her a minute later.

There was a dead demon lying on the ground in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled. Kagome jumped. "I told you there was a demon." She said.

"Yeah but instead of coming back and getting the others you completely ignored me?" Kagome played with the bow nervously. "I- I handled it." She said.

"Yeah but what if it turned out to be a bigger demon? Would you have handled it then! He didn't even have a jewel shard, you don't know if he was good or bad!" Miroku lectured.

"I'm pretty sure by the way he tried to eat me he was bad!" She yelled back. "That's not the point, what you get mad so you just decide you'll be worry your friends and run off on your own on a demon hunt?" He asked.

Kagome could tell by his voice that he was not in the mood for her to say anything else smart. "I- I'm sorry Miroku."

"You will be come here." He said. She whimpered, "Miroku please." "Now. Kagome." She sighed and set her bow down shuffling her feet towards him.

He grew more impatient with every slow step. "Hurry up!" He yelled. She jumped and sprang forwards towards him. When she reached him she started speaking frantically, "Miroku you're not really going to are you? I mean this is ridiculous." She said stomping her foot.

"What's ridiculous is your behavior. Miroku grabbed the young human by her wrist and walked over towards A fallen tree. "Perfect." He said. Kagome looked at him questioningly but was too afraid to speak.

He sighed "What now?" He asked. "Umm… can you… I mean… can it please be just your hand?… Sango already punished me today." She asked sheepishly.

"Fine but don't think I'll let you get away with this every time." He said. His words made her withdraw back into her mind again. 'Every time? She cringed. How many times would she have to be spanked by the lecherous monk!'

She snapped back into reality realizing she had more important things to worry about, like the fact that the lecherous monk was waiting for her right now.

He pulled her down over his lap surprisingly gently, compared to Sango that is. She held her breath waiting. Smack! She gasped and wanted to cry again immediately. Her hand jumped back to her backside to rub the sting away. Miroku grabbed both her wrist with his let hand and continued with his right.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"You will never scare me like that again Kagome do you understand me?" He lectured as he continued. "Yes! Ow please stop Miroku-Senpai!" Miroku stopped immediately after hearing her call him Senpai and let her up figuring she had enough.

"Let's go back to the group they're probably worried especially Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and followed behind him wiping her tears away as best as she could.

When they got back she tried to ignore the others looks, and keep her head down so they wouldn't see she'd been crying. Unsuccessfully though when she tried to sit down and yelped jumping back up.

Miroku told them what happened while they were gone. Inuyasha was the first to say anything, "serves you right for using the sit command on me when I only tried to help you!" He growled.

Kagome's response surprised him, he tensed up believing she'd probably use it again, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She whispered. He stared at her in disbelief then at Miroku.

"What did you do whip her until she couldn't move?" He asked shocked. "No Inuyasha he didn't… he was actually very easy on me," Kagome blushed "and he only used his hand."

"Then why are you acting so… not bitchy?" He asked. "Because it still hurt!" She whined "Especially after me already being sore from Sango!" She lowered her voice now "And I'm sorry, this morning I felt guilty and now I don't any more, I'll try not to be rude to you guys again." She answered.

"I'm glad I could help." Miroku said causing her to blush again. "Shut up monk." Sango said hugging Kagome, "I'm sorry I had to do that but it was only because I care."

"I know Sango." Kagome answered. "Watch out or you'll be next Sango." Miroku warned. "What did you say to me?" She asked turning around fiercely. "I haha only kidding haha. Please don't smack me!" He said guarding his face. She turned back around "that's what I thought."

"Haha Miroku's afraid of Sango!" Inuyasha laughed. "Would you do the honors?" Sango asked. "Sure thing," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Sit. Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I like how this story is going so far but I feel like I need to broaden it a little more, Kagome being spanked over and over by various people will probably get a little boring so I've decided to add a wider range of the InuYasha characters into the mix, and I hope it will improve this story, and make it even better, enjoy! Review!

Rin sat on Ah-Un bored. She had never been happier before then she is being with Lord Sesshomaru, but even with him there wasn't much to do, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?" He asked.

"Do you think I can get down my lord?" She asked.

"No Rin, you should stay up there." He said not stopping to look back at her as they walked along the path through the forest.

"But why my lord," She asked.

"Don't ask why when I tell you something Rin." He lectured.

Rin was feeling a bit rebellious so with nothing else to do she decided to test his patience, "Why?"

He stopped and turned to her questioningly. "Oh you've done it now." Jaken said.

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin swallowed hard as he walked towards her, "Why do you want to get down?"

"I'm just bored, and I promise I'll keep up, please?" She asked.

He lifted her up and looked into her eyes, "You better keep that promise."

She nodded, "Yes my lord."

He stood her up on her own and they started walking again.

"How does she get away with so much?" Jaken wondered to himself.

"That is none of your concern Jaken." Sesshomaru responded harshly.

"Yes me lord." Jaken answered.

Rin hummed and skipped along the path in her usual carefree attitude, and glad that she had gotten her way… again. She had Sesshomaru wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. She smiled to herself.

Her smile widened when she heard the familiar voices of her loving lord's brother and his friends. If they were close that meant Shippo was near too. She loved playing with Shippo; he was so tiny and cute, like a puppy.

She waited until she knew both Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru weren't paying attention, since she knew better than to ask since Lord Sesshomaru didn't particularly like the meetings he had with his younger brother, before sneaking off.

She slowly, quietly, and carefully tiptoed off toward the trees in the direction their voices were coming from. When she was far enough away from them but close enough to InuYasha's group she sprinted in their direction as fast as she could.

She ran right into them and was breathing heavily. "Rin are you okay?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Yes, I'm great, that was so much fun. Where's Shippo?" She asked.

"Rin!" Shippo yelled excitedly.

"What exactly was so much fun?" InuYasha asked but she purposely ignored him and gave Shippo a huge hug.

"I missed you; we haven't got to play in a while." Rin said happily.

"Okay, let's play tag!" Shippo said excitedly and ran off, "You're it!"

She giggled and chased after him catching him quickly, and then she ran back the other way towards the group. "Rin what's going on, and where's Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked.

She once again ignored him and kept playing. InuYasha was about to go grab her when they heard him, "Where is she?"

Rin froze and everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru who wore a furious expression. She decided to act innocent like she'd done nothing wrong and so she smiled and waved, "Hey Lord Sesshomaru!"

He stalked towards her, "What do you think you are doing Rin?"

"I was playing with Shippo, and now I'm talking to you silly." Rin answered.

"Rin I'm not going to play this game, you promised me that you'd keep up and then you snuck away on purpose, you had me worried sick!" He yelled.

Rin cringed, "And you, why didn't you try to find out why she was here alone?" He asked his little brother.

"I tried but she just ignored me, and I was just about to stop her when you came." InuYasha explained not wanting another fight with his brother.

"Is this true Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes my lord." She answered sheepishly.

"We're leaving, say goodbye." He instructed.

"Bye Shippo! By Uncle Inu and all of Uncle Inu's friends!" Rin said waving to them.

InuYasha smiled at the word uncle and Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat, did that mean that she considered him to be… her father?

Rin knew it was a perfect time to use the daddy card that she'd been saving, and planning on using for s situation like this. She followed Sesshomaru willingly back to Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Ah-un I missed you!" She said running over to him.

"Rin we have to talk about this, now." Sesshomaru instructed.

She rolled her eyes and turned around smiling, "Yes my lord?"

He knelt down to her level, "Rin what you said back there, do you consider me to be your new father?"

She blushed purposefully and replied with the cutest and most innocent voice she could, "If you don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No I don't, but I do have a problem with your behavior lately, and I know you have been testing me, sneaking off and worrying me, ignoring people when they try to talk to you, since you think of me as a father, and I think of you as my daughter, then as a father it is my job to correct you, do you understand?" He asked.

Rin quickly recalled her abused past, "W-what are you going to do to me?"

Sesshomaru realized immediately why she was so scared and he hugged her, "No Rin, I would never hurt you like they did," He pulled away, "but I am going to have to spank you, do you understand?"

She nodded, "Yes my lor… father."

Sesshomaru's heart fluttered hearing her address him as her father, "Since this is your first time I'll go easy on you."

"Thank you father," She replied.

Since he was already kneeling he decided to not move, and gently pulled her over his knee. He smacked her bottom over his kimono with only a small portion of his strength, he didn't want to hurt her by using too much but he knew he had to use enough to get through to her.

He spanked her twenty more times before she started sniffling and he was surprised that she held her tears in for that long. As soon as he saw the tears start to stream down her cheeks he stopped and stood her upright.

He was a little worried that she would be mad at him for punishing her in this way so he decided to let her make the first move. He was pleasantly surprised when the young girl jumped into his hold and threw her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry that I was naughty daddy, and I'll try to behave my best from now on."

He smiled and stood up with her in his arms and walked towards Ah-Un. She looked at Ah-un with a look of dread on her face, "Please don't make me, it'll hurt now can you carry me, please just for a little while?"

"Okay." He answered rubbing her back and before he knew it his daughter was sleeping soundly in his arms.


End file.
